Le bal
by Eva Txr
Summary: Et si son bal de promo devenait un souvenir inoubliable ? Idée de OS devenu une petite histoire en cinq chapitres.
1. Partie 1

Regina enfila une nouvelle fois la robe qu'elle porterait le lendemain pour le bal de promos de son lycée, elle l'avait achetée quelques mois plus tôt et voulait simplement s'assurer qu'elle entrait toujours à l'intérieur même si elle avait l'impression d'avoir pris du poids ses derniers temps. Sa robe était digne des plus belles princesses des contes de fées, d'un sublime rouge vin qui se mariait merveilleusement bien avec sa peau olive. Les manches longues recouvraient l'intégralité de ses bras et une très légère partie de ses mains en laissant tout de même ses épaules complètement dénudées, son corset était entièrement fait de dentelle divinement travaillée tandis que le reste de la robe, qui lui tombait au pied, était constituée de plusieurs couches de tulles. Comme à son habitude, elle attrapa son téléphone qui trainait un peu plus loin sur son lit et se prit en photo, elle ne se trouvait pas belle alors elle effaça l'image, réajusta ses cheveux puis en reprit une qu'elle envoya sans hésiter cette fois-ci. Elle l'envoya à sa petite amie pour avoir son avis, pour savoir si elle lui plaisait dans cette robe. Elle tourna sur elle-même, soupira doucement et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle aurait tellement aimée partager ce moment avec sa petite amie, la femme qu'elle aimait éperdument de tous son cœur depuis plus de deux ans dans le silence de tous. Tout le monde ignorait cette relation, s'était pour le mieux, elles n'avaient pas le choix pour l'instant, elles devaient se cacher de tous. Personne ne devait savoir pour qu'elles puissent vivre heureuse ensemble, c'était la règle d'or de leur relation. Son écran s'alluma soudainement et elle se jeta dessus en voyant le nom d'utilisateur Instagram qui venait de s'afficher.

emmaswanoff: « Tu es sublime mon amour, comme toujours. J'adore la couleur. »

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus en sentant son cœur exploser de bonheur dans sa poitrine. Car oui, elle était depuis plus de deux ans en relation à distance avec la belle, la jeune, la talentueuse Emma Swan. Elle avait eu la chance que toutes les adolescentes rêvaient de pouvoir avoir, elle faisait partie des très rares personnes à avoir gagner un pass' pour avoir accès aux coulisses des stars lors d'un concert privée mais surtout à celle d'Emma Swan, une jeune chanteuse bourrée de talent qui assurait une grande partie du concert qu'elle était venue voir. Regina était alors âgée de quinze ans, tout comme la jeune blonde, elles s'étaient retrouvées après le concert dans les loges et avaient longuement discutés ensemble, faisant des photos et tout un tas de vidéos souvenirs. Emma avait eu l'immense gentillesse de signer tout un tas de photo, de poster, et toutes les couvertures de ses cd seulement pour lui faire plaisir. Elle était tombée sous son charme à ce moment-là. Ou alors s'était sans doute au moment où la belle blonde avait joyeusement éclaté de rire à l'une des blagues stupides que venait de faire sa maquilleuse. Elle ne savait pas mais le compte rendu était le même, elle était tombée sous son charme. A la fin de la rencontre, la très jeune chanteuse lui avait rendu son abonnement sur Instagram. Regina s'en était senti honorée, la blonde ne pouvait se permettre de s'abonner à tous ses fans mais Emma l'avait fait pour elle, rien que pour elle. Par la suite, elles avaient très rapidement pris contact et discutaient souvent ensemble durant la journée. Au début, elles faisaient en sorte de trouver une raison plus ou moins intéressante d'envoyer un message à l'autre : une bonne note au lycée, l'arrivée dans une nouvelle ville, la découverte d'un livre intéressant, un concert qui s'est bien déroulé, une dispute avec sa sœur, un passage à la télé, une sortie scolaire quelconque, la démo d'une nouvelle chanson à faire écouter pour avoir un avis dessus. Tout était devenue une bonne raison pour envoyer un message à l'autre et prendre de ses nouvelles pendant de longues heures par la suite. Peu après, elles avaient commencé à se parler tous les jours, juste par envie et par plaisir de se parler pendant des heures. Elles avaient échangé leur compte Skype et avaient commencé à faire des appels vidéo dès qu'elles en avaient l'occasion, dès qu'elles le pouvaient. Un an après leur rencontre, elles avaient fini par s'avouer qu'elles ressentaient bien plus que de l'amitié pour l'autre, elles ressentaient de très forts sentiments mais aucune des deux étaient capable de dire si cela était de l'amour, après tout s'était la première fois qu'elles ressentaient de pareille sensation. Emma avait été la plus réticente des deux, elle avait eu peur de mettre Regina en danger par sa notoriété mais finalement, après une très longue conversation, de nombreuses larmes de versées, elles avaient finalement décidé d'essayer une relation à distance. Très vite, l'agent de la blonde avait été mit au courant de cette étrange relation, il était totalement contre mais ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de l'amour qui liait ses deux jeunes femmes alors il leur avait seulement imposé le silence absolu, l'anonymat le plus total, personne ne devait rien savoir et voilà maintenant qu'elles s'aimaient pleinement dès qu'elles en avaient l'opportunité sans que personne ne le sache. Finalement, le sourire aux lèvres, elle pianota rapidement une réponse pour ne pas laisser sa petite amie attendre trop longtemps.

« Merci mon ange. On se téléphone toujours se soir avant de dormir ? »

emmaswanoff: « J'ai hâte de pouvoir entendre ta voix et voir ton si joli visage. Je dois malheureusement te laisser, on m'attend. A plus tard mon amour, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. »

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus en constatant les derniers mots d'écrit. Comme à son habitude, elle fit une capture d'écran pour garder ses mots d'amour au chaud dans sa galerie. Le soir, lorsqu'elle se sentait seule et qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir sa petite amie au téléphone, elle aimait se réfugier dans les messages qu'elle lui envoyait. Elle les lisait et avait l'impression de l'avoir auprès d'elle ce qui lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle répondit au message de sa belle blonde, puis retira finalement la robe de soirée avant de s'affaler sur son lit en jean et t-shirt. Elle regarda une à une toutes les story qu'avait fait Emma durant la journée et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté, à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait sourire, à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait rire, elle tombait un peu plus amoureuse de cette magnifique blonde au caractère enfantin. Les quelques coups contre sa porte la firent sursauter, elle glissa rapidement son téléphone portable sous son oreiller et autorisa la personne à entrer. Zelena, sa grande sœur d'un an son ainée, ouvrit la porte en grand et se mit à sourire malicieusement.

« Toujours en train de discuter avec ton amoureux imaginaire sœurette ? Il faut grandir. » Se moqua la rousse en riant légèrement.

« Que veux-tu ? » Grommela Regina.

« Le repas est prêt, si sa majesté veux bien se donner la peine de nous honorer de sa divine présence. » Provoqua-t-elle en accentuant la révérence.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et soupira doucement, elle laissa son téléphone sous son oreiller, mit son ordinateur portable à charger et descendit à la suite de sa sœur ainée. Elle retrouva ses deux parents déjà assis autour de la table, elle s'excusa de son retard et s'installa au coté de son père, juste en face de sa mère. Ils dinèrent tranquillement, dans le silence, de toute façon elle n'avait pas le cœur à parler, elle n'avait que sa petite amie en tête et l'appel vidéo qu'elles allaient faire dans quelques minutes. Finalement, elle sortit de ses pensées en sentant la main de sa mère se poser doucement sur la sienne.

« Vous êtes prêtes pour votre bal de promos ? » Questionna-t-elle en souriant.

« De toute façon, je ne suis même pas sûre d'y aller. » Soupira la brune en jouant avec la nourriture présente dans son assiette.

« Pourquoi donc ? » Lança Henry en fronçant des sourcils.

« Tout simplement parce que son petit ami imaginaire ne pourra pas venir danser avec elle. » Provoqua Zelena en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Laisse donc ta sœur en paix. » Souffla le père en fixant l'ainée de la famille.

Cora soutint son mari et demanda à sa fille de se tenir tranquille et de laisser sa sœur en paix. Le repas se termina tranquillement puis Regina remonta dans sa chambre après avoir souhaitée une bonne nuit à ses parents. Elle se glissa dans la salle de bain qui était adjacente à sa chambre et se faufila rapidement sous l'eau chaude de sa douche. Elle se laissa aller quelques minutes de plus et profita de la chaleur en fermant les yeux. Finalement elle sortit, enfila un court short de sport avec un t-shirt blanc qui était bien trop grand pour elle. La brune se jeta ensuite dans son lit et attrapa son téléphone mais elle n'avait toujours aucun message de sa petite amie. Elle y brancha alors ses écouteurs et lança la playlist qu'elle avait composée exprès avec toutes ses chansons préférées d'Emma – c'est-à-dire, quasiment toutes ses chansons. Elle attrapa ensuite son ordinateur, l'alluma et ouvrit le dossier qui était remplit de photo de sa si belle chanteuse. Elle l'admira pendant de longues minutes en attendant un message de sa part lui indiquant qu'elle avait finit sa répétition, qu'elle avait dinée et qu'elle s'était également douchée mais rien ne vint. Elle attendit tout de même pendant de très longues minutes, refusant de s'endormir sans avoir pu parler avec sa petite amie. Finalement, ce fut une photo d'elle-même qui apparut sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Car oui, pour être la plus discrète possible, Emma avait fait attention à ne mettre ni son nom ni sa photo sur son compte Skype, à la place, elle avait mis une photo de Regina et avait inventé un prénom de toutes pièce pour ne pas attirer l'attention de certains fans qui étaient vraiment prêt à tout pour lui parler ne serait-ce qu'une demie seconde. Rapidement, la brune brancha ses écouteurs sur son ordinateur et appuya sur le bouton vert avec sa souris pour répondre à l'appel entrant. Immédiatement, un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit la si belle jeune femme, serviette en main, séchant ses cheveux encore humides, apparaitre sur son écran.

« Attend mon amour, ne bouge pas. » Souffla-t-elle avant de couper le micro.

Regina sourit amoureusement en la regardant bouger ses lèvres devant la caméra de son propre ordinateur, lui lançant de temps à autre un doux sourire ou un léger clin d'œil. Elle se redressa dans son lit, alluma ses guirlandes pour avoir un tout petit peu de lumière avant d'éteindre la lampe de son plafond, ne voulant pas se faire engueuler alors qu'elle était en plein appel avec Emma Swan. Son Emma Swan. Finalement, la blonde réactiva son micro et s'excusa en lui disant que son agent était venu lui donner les dernières indications sur le concert qu'elle devait donner le lendemain.

« Et donc là, tu es à Paris ? C'est comment ? » Interrogea la brune en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Magnifique, vraiment splendide. Tu viendras avec moi la prochaine fois et on visitera ensemble mon amour. » Promit Emma en s'installant correctement dans son lit. « Et toi alors ? Tu t'es enfin décidée ? Tu vas à ton bal avec qui ? Daniel ou Robin ? » Reprit la blonde en tentant de sourire malgré le pincement qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur.

« Aucun des deux, je ne suis même pas sûr de réellement y aller. Je n'ai plus envie d'y aller. » Soupira Regina en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

« Pourquoi ? Ta robe est magnifique, elle te va à merveille amour. Je suis certaine que tu seras élue reine du bal ! » Assura-t-elle en couvant sa petite amie du regard.

« Et alors ? A quoi ça sert si ce n'est pas avec toi que je partage cette danse ? » Marmonna la brune en se mordillant légèrement l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas la laisser voir sa peine.

« Tu vas passer une merveilleuse soirée avec tes amies, tu as être élue reine du bal et tu me montreras fièrement cette couronne que j'aurais l'honneur de pouvoir admirer pendant des heures mon si bel amour. » Affirma Emma en la regardant intensément.

Regina leva les yeux vers le ciel pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler, en réalité, plus les jours passaient et moins elle n'avait envie d'aller à ce bal de promo. Toutes les filles avaient hâte d'y aller mais elle, tout ce qu'elle voulait, s'était rester chez elle, dans son lit, à regarder l'un des concerts qu'elle avait enregistrer de sa petite amie en attendant que celle-ci ne finisse son show. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller, de danser avec tout un tas de personne, d'être élue reine du bal et de devoir partager une danse avec Daniel qui allait sans aucun doute être élu roi du bal.

« Mon amour, fait moi confiance. Va à ton bal demain et ne te pose pas de question, profite simplement de ta soirée et lorsque tu rentreras on s'appellera et tu me raconteras tous dans les moindres détails. Ne sois pas si triste, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir être là mais on savait dans quoi on se lançait en se mettant ensemble mon amour. » Lança la blonde en lui souriant.

« Je sais… je sais… mais tu me manque tellement, chaque jour. » Souffla Regina en resserrant un peu plus sa peluche contre son corps.

« Allez, fait moi un beau sourire mon amour. » Supplia presque Emma. « D'ailleurs pour ton bal de promo, il faut porter un masque ? » Reprit-elle rapidement en réfléchissant.

« Oui, ma mère me l'a acheté mais a refusé de me le donner avant le jour J. » Répondit la brune en levant doucement les yeux au ciel, trouvant parfois les idées de sa mère totalement stupide.

« D'accord. Maintenant allons dormir, tu dois être la plus belle des princesses demain et se serait bête que je m'endorme sur scène. Fais de magnifique rêve mon si bel amour et n'ai pas peur, demain sera une magnifique journée. » Assura la blonde en lui envoyant un baiser à travers l'écran.

Regina fit semblant de réceptionner le baiser au vol et posa sa main sur sa poitrine en souriant. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement sans se rendre compte qu'Emma avait attrapé son téléphone portable pour passer un coup de fil avant de dormir à son tour. Elle devait mettre son plan à exécution avant de sombrer dans les bras de morphée.


	2. Partie 2

Regina commençait à se poser mille et une question, elle s'était endormie en caméra avec sa petite amie mais celle-ci avait raccrochée sur les coups des cinq heures avant de lui envoyer un message pour lui dire qu'elle devait y aller, qu'elle avait quelque chose de très important à faire, qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui parler de la journée mais qu'elle lui souhaitait tout de même une merveilleuse journée ainsi qu'une sublime soirée. Evidemment, elle avait tenté de joindre sa petite amie à plusieurs reprises mais celle-ci n'avait pas répondu à ses appels, Emma avait sans doute éteint son téléphone pour être tranquille puisqu'elle tombait directement sur sa messagerie. Mais elle ne s'était pas arrêtée là, elle avait essayé de la joindre sur Messenger, Snapchat et WhatsApp. Elle lui avait envoyé un nombre incalculable de message sur son numéro personnel, sur Instagram et sur tous ses réseaux sociaux possible et imaginable. Mais elle n'avait aucune réponse, elle était même sûr que la blonde avait véritablement éteint son téléphone portable car la petite bulle de Messenger n'était pas devenue bleu, signifiant qu'elle n'avait donc pas reçu ses messages et appels. Qu'avait-elle de si important à faire aujourd'hui ? Que se passait-il pour qu'elle ne réponde pas ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Avait-elle dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Elle commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter et les heures passaient sans aucune réponse, sans aucun signe de vie de la part de sa petite amie. En s'apercevant de l'heure, Regina se rendit compte qu'Emma n'allait plus tarder à monter sur scène pour assurer son concert et qu'elle n'aurait, de toute façon, aucune nouvelle pour le moment. Le cœur lourd, elle commença à se préparer pour son bal de promo, elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller, aucune envie de profiter de sa soirée avec des personnes qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement alors qu'elle s'inquiétait affreusement pour sa petite amie qui ne lui donnait aucune nouvelle. Elle enfila son imposante robe de princesse et scruta les réseaux sociaux de sa belle pendant que sa mère s'occupait de boucler ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle espérait y voir une publication, une vidéo de fan identifiant Emma sur scène, quoi que ce soit où elle pourrait voir sa petite amie, juste pour être certaine qu'elle allait bien. Mais contre toute attente, rien ne vint, pas une seule vidéo de fan, pas une seule story identifiant la belle blonde, pas une seule vidéo de fille pleurant parce qu'elles avaient eu la chance de toucher la main de SA petite amie. Rien du tout. Elle envoya un dernier message à Emma, la suppliant presque de lui donner des nouvelles, lui souhaitant un très bon concert et lui rappelant ô combien elle l'aimait. Elle attendit tout de même de longue minute, espérant voir l'écran de son téléphone s'allumer sur une quelconque réponse. Un « ok » lui aurait parfaitement suffit pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle voulait était un signe de sa part. Elle laissa tomber son téléphone portable sur ses cuisses et se maquilla finalement, si elle continuait comme cela elle allait mettre tout le monde en retard pour le bal. Une fois parfaitement prête, elle tourna sur elle-même devant son grand miroir, se prit en photo comme à son habitude et l'envoya à la blonde pour partageait, comme elle le pouvait, se moment avec elle. Elle descendit les escaliers du manoir de sa famille et arriva auprès de son père qui souriait tendrement en la regardant, des larmes perlant sur le coin des yeux tant il était ému.

« Tu es si belle ma fille. » Souffla-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Henry imposa une petite séance photo à Zelena et Regina, il voulait garder une trace de cette soirée, une preuve de la beauté de ses deux si belles petites filles. Il les prit plusieurs fois en photos devant l'immense pommier du jardin et sourit en voyant le résultat, elles étaient si belles, elles étaient tellement belles. Juste avant de partir, Cora donna à ses filles deux magnifiques masques qui couvraient uniquement le haut de leur visage, rouge pour Regina et vert pour Zelena. Ils montèrent tous dans la limousine que Cora avait louait pour l'occasion, en tant qu'adjoint du directeur elle aimait faire les choses en grand et comme elle en avait les moyens, elle en s'en privait pas. La route jusqu'au lycée se passa dans la bonne humeur grâce à la musique qui passait à la radio. En arrivant, ils se dirigèrent directement vers le gymnase dans lequel se déroulait la soirée et furent accueillit par la foule déjà présente alors que les portes venaient tout juste de s'ouvrir. Regina fut immédiatement alpaguée par ses deux meilleures amies, Ruby Lucas et Kathryn Nolan. La soirée battait déjà son plein, tout le monde dansait plus ou moins en rythme sur la musique jouée par le groupe de musique du lycée. Une chose était sûre, tout le monde avait joué le jeu, ils portaient tous des masques qui couvraient plus ou moins la totalité de leur visage, rendant certains élèves totalement méconnaissables. Soudain les musiciens s'arrêtèrent et laissèrent Mary-Margaret monter sur l'estrade sur laquelle ils jouaient pour le discours d'ouverture.

« Bonjour à tous, je suis si contente de vous voir tous réunis ici pour votre dernière soirée dans ce lycée qui vous a accueilli et vu grandir pendant trois longues années. Vous pouvez être fier de vous, des jeunes adultes que vous êtes devenu. Cette soirée est la vôtre alors profitez en pleinement ! Vous le méritez amplement ! » S'exclama-t-elle en souriant, recevant les applaudissements et acclamations de tous les adolescents et professeurs présents dans la salle. « Oh ! Et n'oubliez pas de voter pour le roi et la reine de la soirée ! L'élection se termine à vingt et une heure trente précise ! » Reprit la brune avant de descendre de l'estrade.

Les musiciens se remirent à jouer tranquillement pendant que les adolescents dansaient totalement agglutiner les uns contre les autres. Regina n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à danser, à s'amuser, à rigoler alors elle s'assit simplement sur sa chaise et attendit que les secondes, que les minutes, que les heures passent. Un quart d'heure après le début de la soirée, les imposantes portes du gymnase s'ouvrirent ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde. Une jeune femme, habillée d'un sublime costume trois pièce rouge vin entra dans la pièce, ses cheveux bruns attaché en un chignon parfait sur le haut de sa tête, un masque couvrant l'intégralité de son visage hormis ses lèvres. Regina fronça des sourcils en voyant son père se diriger vers la nouvelle arrivante qui le salua d'un simple signe de tête, leur regard se croisèrent et le cœur de la brune éclata littéralement dans sa poitrine. Elle secoua doucement de la tête et se reconcentra sur son verre de coca. Daniel et Robin ne perdirent pas leur temps et vinrent très rapidement lui demander une danse, elle fut obligée de refuser leur demande incessante de nombreuse fois en soupirant le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Dieu qu'elle aurait aimé qu'Emma soit là pour les remettre à leur place, leur montrer qu'elle appartenait déjà à quelqu'un et qu'elle n'était pas le genre de personne à jouer sur plusieurs tableaux. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant les deux hommes abandonner et lança un stupide jeux sur son téléphone tant elle s'ennuyait. Après de longues minutes, elle releva le visage et tomba sur deux perles émeraude qui la fixait intensément. La jeune retardataire était assise juste en face d'elle, à plusieurs tables, et la fixait sans aucune gêne. Elle fronça des sourcils et se reconcentra sur son jeu. Elle eut envie d'envoyer un nouveau message à sa petite amie mais à quoi bon, celle-ci semblait décidée à ne pas lui répondre. Les heures passèrent rapidement, Ruby et Kathryn ne cessèrent de faire des allers retours entre la piste de danse et la table qu'occupait Regina pour ne pas la laisser complètement seule, dans son coin. Henry et Cora s'approchèrent à de nombreuse reprise de leur fille pour comprendre ce qui lui prenait, ce qui n'allait pas, comprendre pourquoi elle était la seule à rester assise à siroter encore et encore un verre de coca au lieu de profiter pleinement de sa soirée comme tous les autres adolescents de son âge présent dans la salle. Finalement, la sonnerie marquant la fin des élections sonna, Mary-Margaret vint récupérer l'urne et s'enferma dans les vestiaires avec le père de Regina pour comptabiliser les votes. Dans la salle, quelques étudiants continuaient de danser mais la plupart discutaient tranquillement ave leur amis en espérant gagner, espérant devenir le roi et la reine de ce fichu bal de promo. Regina s'en fichait royalement, elle rêvait d'être n'importe tant qu'elle était loin de ce gymnase. Henry et Mary-Margaret finirent par revenir, le sourire aux lèvres et la brune monta sur l'estrade pour prendre le micro.

« Je vous avoue avoir été admirativement étonnée par certains de vos votes. En tout cas, toi, inconnu qui a voté pour blanche-neige et ses sept nains, tu as refait ma soirée, alors merci ! » S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement ce qui fit éclater de rire plusieurs élèves qui lancèrent tous un regard, plus ou moins, discret vers August qui souriait fièrement. « Bien ! Un peu de sérieux s'il vous plait. J'ai donc l'honneur de vous annoncer que la reine du pal de promo de cette année est Regina Mills ! Viens me rejoindre sur scène ma belle ! » Déclara la professeure en lui faisant signe de venir.

La brune ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, pourquoi n'était-elle pas étonnée ? Elle se leva de sa chaise, donna sa pochette dans laquelle se trouvait son si précieux téléphone à son père et traversa la salle sous les yeux envieux de toutes les filles qui rêvaient de pouvoir être à sa place. Elle grimpa les quelques marches de l'estrade et sourit gentiment à Mary-Margaret qui déposa la fausse couronne sur le haut de sa tête avant de la prendre dans ses bras en lui disant ô combien elle était ravissante se soir. Elle se positionna ensuite au côté de sa professeure et tenta de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour savoir qui était le roi, au fond, elle espérait, non elle priait, pour que ce ne soit ni Daniel ni Robin. Elle devrait partager une danse avec l'un des deux et elle n'avait clairement pas envie.

« Le mystérieux attire l'intérêt de tous apparemment. J'ai à présent l'immense plaisir de convier notre invitée mystère à nous rejoindre, elle a été élue deuxième reine du bal de promo avec presque autant de votes que Regina ! Félicitation ! » Cria Mary en regardant la jeune fille en question.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la mine déconfite de Robin et celle de Daniel, ils étaient tellement sûr de gagner qu'ils en devenaient pitoyables. La retardataire se leva donc, gracieusement, et monta sur l'estrade en souriant document. La professeure posa sur sa crinière brune, la couronne qui était normalement destinée au roi de la soirée et la prit à son tour dans ses bras. L'inconnue se posa fièrement au côté de la brune et des acclamations se mirent entendre dans la salle. Les musiciens se remirent à jouer sur un rythme beaucoup plus doux, beaucoup plus lent. C'était la tradition, le roi et la reine du bal de promo devaient être les premiers à ouvrir le slow. L'inconnue se tourna alors vers Regina et lui tendit la main, paume vers le ciel, malgré le gant en cuir qui la recouvrait.

« Me feriez-vous l'honneur, ma reine, de m'accorder cette danse ? » Demanda-t-elle.

La brune fronça des sourcils en entendant sa voix, cette inconnue avait une voix digne d'un robot de dessin animé. Elle l'avait forcément modifié, elle examina rapidement le cou de sa cavalière et y trouva un très petit capteur qui permettait de faire des merveilles avec la voix à partir d'un ordinateur. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et se laissa guider jusqu'au milieu de la piste en se demandant pourquoi cette adolescente faisait tant de mystère. Regina enroula ses bras autour du cou de la jeune femme qui glissa tendrement ses mains sur le bas de son dos, à la limite du respectable, et elles commencèrent à danser tranquillement en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Regina ne saurait dire quoi, mais quelque chose dans ce regard émeraude l'attirait, l'appelait. Inconsciemment, leurs deux corps se rapprochèrent lentement, jusqu'à se trouver coller l'un à l'autre ! Etrangement, aucun autre couple ne vint danser avec elles, ils restèrent tous mains dans la main à les observer dans le plus grand des silences ce qui gêna rapidement Regina.

« Vous appréciez votre soirée ? » Demanda soudainement l'inconnue en lui souriant légèrement.

« Pas le moins du monde. » Marmonna Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je peux sans doute faire en sorte de l'améliorer. » Avoua-t-elle.

Un sourire malicieux se glissa sur les lèvres légèrement maquillées de la retardataire qui se pencha en avant, Regina n'eut le temps de faire aucun mouvement de recul qu'elle sentit deux lèvres prendre possession, sans aucune autorisation, des siennes. D'abords sous le choc, elle se laissa faire, puis l'image de sa petite amie se glissa dans ses pensées et elle repoussa rapidement l'inconnue qui ne perdit pas son sourire. Au contraire, elle se rapprocha mais Regina fit un pas en arrière pour garder une distance de sécurité entre leurs deux corps.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui viens de vous prendre, mais ne recommencez pas. Être une invitée mystère ne vous permet pas de faire ce que bon vous semble. » Ordonna-t-elle froidement.

« Bien sur mon amour. » Souffla la jeune femme en costume.

Le cœur de Regina rata un battement dans sa poitrine en l'entendant, il n'y avait qu'Emma qui aimait l'appeler de cette façon, elle passait son temps à l'appeler comme ça. Soudain, la jeune femme en face d'elle se mit à rire ce qui l'intrigua, qui avait-il de drôle dans cette situation ? La jeune femme empoigna son chignon et tira dessus ce qui provoqua l'étonnement de presque tout le monde dans la pièce, ses cheveux bruns étaient en réalité une perruque qu'elle retira pour laisser ses mèches blondes reposer librement sur ses épaules. Elle attrapa le léger capteur accroché à son cou et le retira également avant de légèrement tousser. Finalement, elle retira son masque et là, les yeux de Regina s'embrumèrent de larmes tant elle avait du mal à y croire. Toutes les filles dans la salle se mirent à hurler de joie ou à pleurer face à leur idole mais la blonde n'en avait rien à faire, tout ce qui lui importait était devant elle. Doucement, la blonde s'approcha alors, posa sa main sur la hanche de Regina et lui embrassa amoureusement le front devant tout le monde.

« Surprise mon amour. » Fit-t-elle en lui souriant.

« Emma… » Souffla Regina qui avait énormément de mal à croire qu'elle était réellement là, devant elle, avec elle.

« J'aurais adoré pouvoir rester là, et te faire valser devant tout le monde mais j'ai promis à ton père de chanter une chanson, ensuite j'ai d'autre plan de prévu. » Sourit la blonde.

Elle déposa chastement ses lèvres sur celle de sa petite amie et se détacha d'elle à contre cœur pour monter sur l'estrade où Mary-Margaret l'attendait en souriant. Elle échangea rapidement quelques mots avec le guitariste du groupe qui, devant tout le monde, se dépêcha d'aller chercher sa guitare acoustique. Il l'accorda rapidement, joua quelques notes pour être certain d'être raccord avec la blonde et souffla profondément. Emma attrapa le micro, le posa sur le pied de micro et accorda un doux sourire à Regina qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, la regardant intensément en se posant mille et une question. Elle fit un léger signe de tête à l'homme derrière elle et il se mit à gratter les corps avec tant de douceur que la mélodie transporta absolument tout le monde dans la salle.

_« J'ai trouvé l'or_

_Pour moi_

_Chérie fonce en chemin_

_Et suit mes pas_

_J'ai trouvé une fille_

_Aussi belle et douce_

_Je ne savais pas que tu étais là pour moi_

_Nous étions des enfants pleins d'amour_

_Nous n'attendions pas notre tour_

_Je ne te laisserais pas cette fois_

_Chérie embrasse moi_

_Tout cœur est tout pour moi_

_Et dans tes yeux tu as le miens »_

Les adolescents durent tirer leurs petites amies par le bras pour rejoindre la piste de danse tant elles étaient toutes sous le charme de la belle blonde qui ne lâchait pas Regina du regard.

_« Baby, je danse dans le noir,_

_Avec toi dans mes bras_

_Pieds nus dans les airs_

_Ecoutant notre chanson préférée_

_Et quand tu ne te plais pas_

_Je murmure à ton oreille :_

_Si tu m'entends_

_Chérie tu es parfaite ce soir. »_

Les couples entourèrent Regina et se mirent à danser sur le rythme alors qu'elle restait là, incapable de bouger tant elle était envoutée par la beauté des yeux de sa petite amie. Elle le savait, si elle venait à faire le moindre geste, elle s'écroulerait au sol tant ses jambes tremblaient. Zelena se faufila entre tous les couples amoureux et se positionna à coté de sa petite sœur, admirant Emma avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

_« J'ai trouvé une femme_

_Plus forte que toutes les autres_

_Elle vit mes rêves_

_J'espère qu'un jour elle sera mon ôte _

_J'ai trouvé l'or qui soutient plus que mes secrets_

_Pleine d'amour à donner à nos enfants_

_Nous sommes encore des enfants aimants_

_Luttant contre toute attente_

_Je sais que tout ira cette fois_

_Chérie tiens prend ma main_

_A présent je t'appartiens_

_Je vois mon futur dans tes yeux »_

Regina retira enfin son masque et posa sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir ses sanglots, elle était sur le point de fondre en larme tant cette chanson voulait dire beaucoup pour elle. Emma la connaissait si bien, elle n'avait pas choisi une chanson au hasard. Non. Elle avait pris sa chanson préférée, leur chanson. Doucement Zelena posa sa main sur l'épaule dénudée de sa petite sœur et lui sourit fièrement.

« Finalement, ton petit ami imaginaire n'en est pas vraiment une. » Souffla-t-elle simplement en souriant avant de repartir parmi la foule d'adolescent.

_« Baby, je danse dans le noir_

_Avec toi dans mes bras_

_Pieds nus dans les airs_

_Ecoutant notre chanson préférée_

_Quand je t'ai vu dans ta robe_

_Si élégante_

_Je ne te mérite pas_

_Chérie tu es parfaite ce soir »_

Les adolescents stoppèrent leurs danses pour applaudirent la blonde qui, en tant que bonne artiste, les remercia rapidement avant de sauter de la scène. Elle s'excusa auprès des jeunes femmes qui lui demandaient une photo ou un autographe et se dirigea rapidement vers sa petite amie qui n'hésita pas à lui sauter dans les bras lorsqu'elle la vit approcher. Cette fois-ci, Regina prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa amoureusement devant tout le monde sans se poser de question, elle voulait simplement profiter de la présence de sa petite amie. Doucement, Emma approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la belle brune en la gardant fermement contre elle et lui murmura doucement : « Mon amour, tu es parfaite ce soir. » Cette simple phrase eut pour effet de déclencher les larmes de Regina qui roulèrent le long de ses joues. Tendrement, Emma embrassa chacune de ses larmes puis la tira par la main pour la rapprocher de ses parents qui souriaient fièrement.

« Monsieur Mills, merci beaucoup. » Souffla la blonde sans lâcher sa petite amie des yeux.

« Tu étais au courant ? » Lâcha Regina en écarquillant des yeux.

« Ton père a la très mauvaise habitude de garder certains détails pour lui. » Répondit Cora en levant les yeux au ciel malgré son immense sourire.

« Allez-y. Rejoignez-nous demain matin au Granny's à neuf heures. Et ne soyez pas en retard. » Fit simplement Henry en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Emma le remercia à nouveau et entraina sa petite amie à l'extérieur du gymnase. Elles traversèrent le lycée et retournèrent sur le parking où l'un des gardes du corps de la blonde les attendait. Contre toute attente, il leur donna simplement un trousseau de clé ainsi qu'un badge et les laissa monter dans la voiture sans les suivre.

« A quoi ça rime tout ça ? » Demanda Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça rime que jusqu'à demain matin, c'est toi et moi, seulement toi et moi. » Sourit Emma en mettant le contact.


	3. Partie 3

Dans la voiture, le silence planait pour le plus grand plaisir des deux jeunes femmes. Regina admirait amoureusement sa petite amie, depuis qu'elles avaient décidée de se mettre ensemble, elles n'avaient pas eu la chance de pouvoir se revoir alors elle en profitait pleinement pour graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Emma conduisait tranquillement depuis de longues minutes, dès son entrée dans la voiture elle avait tendrement déposé sa main sur sa cuisse de la brune et la retirait que très rarement, seulement quand elle se devait de changer de vitesse. Elles avaient dépassé le panneau sur lequel il était inscrit « Vous quittez StoryBrooke » depuis de très longues minutes mais Regina ne posa aucune question, elle avait parfaitement confiance en la blonde alors elle attendait seulement, espérant arriver rapidement. Enormément de question tournaient dans sa tête mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver des réponses par elle-même, elle ne savait pas où sa petite amie l'emmenait et ne savait donc pas si elle aurait l'occasion de les lui poser calmement pendant cette soirée.

« Comment tu... comment tu connais mon père ? » Souffla-t-elle doucement de peur de briser la bulle dans laquelle elles s'étaient réfugiées en entrant dans le véhicule.

« L'année dernière, tu avais cassé ton téléphone portable en le faisant tomber dans les escaliers et pendant une semaine, tu m'avais envoyée des messages avec le numéro de ton père. Je l'ai simplement gardé au chaud dans mes contact, me disant qu'il pourrait me servir un jour où l'autre. » Fit la blonde en souriant doucement.

« Comment tu as fait pour venir ? Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages depuis ce matin ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à faire pour te réveiller à cinq heures du matin ? » Demanda Regina légèrement en colère et déçu d'avoir été ignorée toute la journée.

« Hier soir, en voyant ta peine, j'ai attendu que tu t'endormes pour envoyer un message à mon agent, lui demandant d'annuler mes deux dernières dates de ma tournée et de bloquer toutes publications et identifications avec mon nom. Il n'était pas d'accord mais il n'a pas eu le choix finalement. Ensuite j'ai envoyé un message à ton père, j'avais besoin d'être certaine que tu irais à ton bal et qui de mieux que ton père pour t'y convaincre ? Je me suis levé à cinq heures car mon avion était prévu pour six heures trente, j'ai eu tout juste le temps de me réveiller, de m'habiller, de déjeuner, et d'aller à l'aéroport. Je suis arrivée à Boston aux alentours des une heure, deux heures de l'après-midi. Mon train a eu plus d'une heure de retard mais finalement, après plus de quatre heures de trajet à essayer de passer inaperçu, on est arrivée à la gare de StoryBrooke. De là, on est allé acheter ce magnifique costume, ma perruque que j'ai d'ailleurs abandonner dans le gymnase, Neal m'a bidouillé se magnifique capteur qui se trouve habituellement dans les micros pour les chanteurs utilisant de l'auto tune en concert. Je n'avais pas prévu d'être élu roi, enfin d'être élu quoi, à ton bal mais ton père m'a assuré qu'il se chargeait de tout et que je devais rester dans mon coin jusqu'à l'élection. Moi je comptais venir t'inviter à danser, avant de te faire sortir du gymnase pour retirer tout se déguisement. Finalement l'idée de ton père était la meilleure. J'ai éteint mon téléphone pour ne pas avoir envie de te répondre, j'aurais mis mon plan en danger et s'était bien trop dangereux. Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas avoir répondu, te connaissant tu as dû t'inquiéter, je te demande pardon. » Répondit sincèrement Emma sans quitter la route des yeux.

« Je ne t'aurais jamais suivi dehors et j'aurais sans doute refuser de danser avec toi, comme je l'ai fait avec Daniel et Robin. » S'exclama la brune en souriant.

« J'ai eu envie de les frapper durant toute la soirée. Ils étaient beaucoup trop sûr de pouvoir avoir une quelconque chance avec toi. » Avoua-t-elle en grognant légèrement.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la jalousie de sa petite amie. Doucement, elle glissa sa main dans les magnifiques boucles blondes pour caresser tendrement du bout des doigts la nuque de la jeune femme. Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant encore de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Emma se gare sur le parking d'une fête foraine. Les yeux de la brune se mirent à pétiller de bonheur, du haut de ses dix-huit ans elle n'était encore jamais venue dans un tel endroit et elle en avait très rapidement parler à sa petite amie qui avait, apparemment, retenu se tout petit détail qui pouvait être insignifiant pour beaucoup mais pas pour elle. Emma sortit de la voiture et en fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière à sa petite amie, qui sortit en lui prenant la main.

« Attends. On ne va tout de même pas aller à la fête foraine. Tu as vu comment je suis habillée ? » Lança la brune en fronçant des sourcils.

« Et alors ? Tu es sublime dans cette robe mon amour. » Assura Emma en la détaillant du regard.

« Chérie, ils vont me prendre pour une folle. » Soupira Regina en souriant tout de même.

« Est-ce vraiment important ? On n'est pas à StoryBrooke, tu ne connais personne ici et la seule chose que ses personnes risquent de penser est que cette robe te va divinement bien. » Argumenta la blonde en lui prenant la main.

« On risque de te reconnaitre, ils vont te prendre en photo, avec moi. On ne devrait pas y aller Emma... » Ajouta la brune en souriant malgré sa déception.

« On va y aller, on va faire comme si on était que toi et moi, les autres ne comptent pas et s'ils viennent à nous prendre en photo, tant mieux pour eux, ils auront l'occasion d'admirer la beauté de ma petite amie. » Affirma-t-elle en tirant doucement sur sa main.

« Notre relation ne pourra plus être secrète si on nous prend en photo ensemble, déjà que tu m'as embrassée devant tout le monde tout à l'heure. » Avertit doucement Regina, la peur au ventre.

Emma sourit un peu plus grandement et força sa petite amie à avancer et elles entrèrent dans la fête foraine. Sous les yeux ébahis de tous, la blonde prit tendrement la main de Regina dans la sienne et avança fièrement à ses cotés à travers la foule. Elle commença tout d'abord par lui acheter une pomme d'amour, se souvenant l'amour que portait sa compagne pour se fruit. Elles mangèrent donc leur sucrerie en souriant malgré les regards que toutes les personnes autour d'elles lançaient. La brune était légèrement gênée d'être le centre d'attention de tout le monde mais elle essayait de surpasser ce sentiment en sentant la main de sa belle blonde se resserrer autour de la sienne, en la voyant la couver amoureusement du regard.

« Tu veux une peluche mon amour ? » Lança soudainement Emma en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« C'est niais à souhait. » Rigola Regina en la suivant vers lesdites peluches.

La blonde paya sa partie mais, ayant été reconnues, le forain insista pour la lui offrir. Elle attrapa donc la carabine, la régla comme elle le pouvait, se positionna correctement, respira profondément et visa. Elle explosa absolument tous le ballons un à un ce qui intrigua Regina qui ne connaissait pas son talent pour le tir. Emma du refaire plusieurs parties pour pouvoir recevoir la peluche qu'elle avait repérée plus tôt et, sous les yeux admirateurs de toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'elle et qui n'avaient pas hésitée une seule seconde à filmer, elle ne rata aucune cible, pas une seule. Sous les applaudissements de tout le monde, elle reposa la fausse arme et sourit fièrement à sa petite amie qui attendait sagement à côté d'elle.

« Quelle peluche vous ferez plaisir ? » Demanda poliment le forain.

« Celle du cygne avec la couronne s'il-vous-plait. » Sourit-elle en lançant un coup d'œil au sourire de sa petite amie qui s'agrandissait à vue d'œil.

« Il vous reste encore des points, que voulez-vous d'autre. » Reprit l'homme en lui tendant la peluche.

Emma haussa des sourcils et sonda rapidement tous les prix du regard, elle ne voulait rien d'autre que la peluche pour sa petite amie. Elle regarda Regina qui haussa simplement des épaules et accepta les petits morceaux de papiers qui représentaient les points qui lui restaient. A côté d'elle, sur le même stand qu'elle, se trouvait un homme qui avait arrêté sa partie pour regarder la chanteuse jouer. La petite blonde qui tenait la main de l'homme, les étoiles dans les yeux, attira son attention. Elle s'approcha doucement du père et de la fille, posa un genou au sol en face de l'enfant et lui sourit tendrement.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi, tu peux prendre ce que tu veux avec, fais toi plaisir ma grande. » Sourit la blonde en lui donnant les tickets.

« Mer... merci Emma... » Souffla la petite fille en souriant joyeusement face à son idole.

Emma sourit légèrement et se redressa, elle s'approcha de sa petite amie sans jeter un seul regard aux personnes qui l'appelaient autour d'elle et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Regina. Elle lui tendit ensuite l'immense peluche en souriant, espérant secrètement que celle-ci lui plairait. La brune lui offrit un chaste baiser du bout des lèvres pour la remercier et elles se baladèrent entre chaque stand de jeu. Emma ignora presque toutes les personnes qui l'appelaient et refusaient chaque photo ou autographe, elle avait décidé de se consacrer simplement à sa petite amie, c'était leur moment à toutes les deux et personne ne devait interférer avec leur bonheur. Cependant, elle n'avait pas pu se retenir devant la bouille d'ange de deux petits-enfants, une fille et un garçon, des jumeaux. Elle avait longuement regardé Regina pour s'assurer que cela ne la dérangeait pas et elle s'était agenouillée entre les deux enfants pendant que leur mère prenait la photo en souriant. Elle offrit un long câlin aux deux petits et retourna enfin vers sa petite amie qui l'attendait en souriant, pour se faire pardonner de ce petit écart de conduite, elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres puis sur le front en souriant. La blonde acheta un paquet de popcorn de toutes les couleurs ce qui fit sourire sa petite amie, peu importe où elle se trouvait, peu importe si les gens aux alentours la filmaient, elle ne se gênait jamais pour manger tant elle aimait ça. Elle était vraiment un estomac sur patte. Regina se permit de piquer dans son sachet de temps à autres et elles achetèrent deux tickets pour un tour de grande roue. Emma s'adossa à la barrière de sécurité en attendant que la roue finisse son tour et la brune n'attendit pas une seule seconde avant de venir se blottir amoureusement dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda la blonde en sentant sa respiration contre son cou.

« Je me trouve stupide d'être habillée comme ça devant tout le monde. » Soupira Regina en fermant les yeux.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique mon amour, cette robe te va divinement bien. Et puis, je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit mais j'adore la couleur. » Sourit Emma en lui embrassant doucement la tempe.

« Rien que pour toi. » Fit la brune en relevant le visage.

« Quoi ? » Répondit-elle en fronçant ses sourcils.

« Le rouge, s'était pour toi. Comme je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas, tu avais des concerts à assurer après tout, j'ai décidé de prendre du rouge. Tu portes tout le temps ton hideuse veste en cuir rouge, à chaque concert tu portes un petit détail plus ou moins voyant en rouge, sur chaque photo tu as quelque chose de rouge. La question ne se pose même pas, le rouge est ta couleur préférée. Alors j'ai pris du rouge pour t'avoir avec moi, pour partager cette soirée avec moi, pour pouvoir danser avec toi malgré ton absence. Mais finalement, tu es là, et s'est bien mieux. » Avoua Regina en attrapant les pans de la veste de costume qu'Emma avait ouverte.

La blonde, sous le charme de la déclaration, l'attira doucement à elle et l'embrassa tendrement devant tout le monde. La brune resta blottie contre sa petite amie qui caressait tendrement le haut de son dos dénudé, la faisait doucement frissonner. Croyant que sa petite amie avait froid, Emma retira sa veste et la glissa sur les épaules de sa belle avant de replier ses manches de sa chemise pour les remonter au-dessus de ses coudes, laissant apparaitre les quelques tatouages qu'elle avait. Elles restèrent blotties l'une contre l'autre pendant de longue minute avant que le forain ne vienne ouvrir la barrière, il les fit monter dans leur cabine et s'occupa des autres participants. Emma s'installa immédiatement sur l'assise en cuir et attira Regina dans ses bras. Elles restèrent l'une contre l'autre en attendant que la grande roue ne soit lancée. Elles ne parlèrent pas, elles n'en avaient pas besoin, elles profitèrent seulement des caresses de l'autre, de la chaleur de l'autre sans bouger. La roue bougea légèrement et la brune se crispa dans les bras d'Emma qui lui embrassa le haut du crane en caressant amoureusement ses magnifiques cheveux bruns.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là. » Souffla Regina en resserrant sa prise sur le corps musclée de sa petite amie.


	4. Partie 4

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient terminé leur tour de grande roue dans le calme, la joie et la bonne humeur. Elles avaient pris une immense barbe à papa, qui était bien trop grand pour elles deux, et elles la grignotèrent en se dirigea tranquillement vers le parking où était garé la voiture tout en se tenant tendrement la main. Emma posa l'importante peluche qu'elle avait gagné pour sa petite amie sur la banquette arrière, elle ouvrit la portière de Regina puis fit le tour de la voiture, s'attacha et reprit la route. Sa main avait presque automatiquement retrouvé sa place sur la cuisse gauche de Regina qui vint nouer amoureusement leurs doigts. La brune grignotait paisiblement la barbe à papa, en portant de temps à autre un morceau aux lèvres de sa petite amie pour partager, en regardant la route qui défilait par la fenêtre. Elle se sentait tellement apaisée à ce moment-là, absolument plus rien n'avait d'importance, elle n'avait plus à faire semblant, elle n'avait plus à jouer la comédie pour faire croire à tout son entourage qu'elle était seule, qu'elle n'avait personne dans sa vie, qu'elle n'aimait personne. Qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas amoureuse de la merveilleuse jeune femme qu'était Emma Swan. Son Emma Swan. Elle avait tellement aimée pouvoir s'affirmer, se montrer fièrement aux bras de sa petite amie, pouvoir l'embrasser en public, montrer à tout le monde que le cœur de la belle chanteuse appartenait déjà à quelqu'un, qu'elle était déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un et que se quelqu'un était une adolescente des plus lambda en plus de cela.

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée mon amour ? » Souffla tendrement la blonde en souriant.

« Magnifique, la plus belle soirée de toute ma vie. » Avoua doucement Regina en resserrant sa prise sur les doigts de sa petite amie.

Le sourire qui illuminait le visage d'Emma s'élargit un peu plus, enfin si cela était possible, en se disant qu'elle avait participé activement à rendre cette soirée si merveilleuse pour sa petite amie. Le trajet dura pendant de très longue minute pendant lesquelles les musiques qui passaient à la radio bercèrent doucement les deux adolescentes pendant que Regina s'amusait à dessiner des formes abstraites sur la main de sa belle. Finalement, elles arrivèrent devant un immense hôtel, entrèrent dans le parking privé et se garèrent sur la place qui leur était réservée. La blonde coupa le contact, sortit de sa voiture, en fit rapidement le tour et tendit sa main à Regina pour l'aider à se lever. Une fois certaine que le véhicule était bien verrouillé, elles prirent l'ascenseur qui les fit grimper jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel étoilé dans lequel elles se trouvaient. Emma ne prit même pas la peine de passer par l'accueil puisque son garde du corps lui avait donné le badge d'accès à la chambre qui leur était réservée lorsqu'elles avaient quitté la soirée pour passer un moment seul, main dans la main, elles se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le second ascenseur et montèrent dedans sans perdre leur sourire. La belle chanteuse appuya rapidement sur le bouton de l'étage auquel elles allaient et se tourna vers sa petite amie pour lui embrasser amoureusement le front tout en réajustant la veste de costume que portait toujours Regina sur ses épaules pour se protéger du froid qui arrivait progressivement avec la nuit. Sourire aux lèvres, doigts entrelacés, elles sortirent de la cage d'ascenseur et traversèrent silencieusement mais rapidement le long couloir qui paraissait interminable. La blonde sortit le badge qu'elle avait glissé dans la poche de son pantalon et ouvrit la porte, tel un parfait petit gentleman, elle laissa sa petite amie entrer en première et verrouilla la porte à clé derrières elles pour que personne ne puisse venir les déranger. Regina avança timidement dans la chambre et sentit son cœur fondre dans sa poitrine en voyant un immense cœur dessiné sur les couvertures du lit à baldaquin avec de magnifique pétales de roses rouge. Elle se tourna doucement vers Emma, prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa langoureusement. Les deux femmes se séparèrent seulement lorsque leur souffle se fit manquant mais elles ne mirent pas pour autant de la distance entre leurs deux corps, elles restèrent l'une contre l'autre, leurs fronts collés, en se souriant amoureusement. Après de longues minutes de silence, la blonde se recula légèrement, attrapa sa veste et la retira des épaules de Regina pour appeler la poser sur le dossier d'un fauteuil un peu plus loin, maintenant qu'elles étaient dans la chambre, elle n'en avait plus besoin. Emma sortit son téléphone portable de la poche arrière de son pantalon de costume, elle le brancha à l'enceinte qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce et lança la playlist de chanson douce qu'elle avait composée durant la nuit pendant qu'elle discutait par message avec le père de sa petite amie. Elle retira ses gants qu'elle avait complètement oublié, gants qu'elle avait mis pour cacher les quelques tatouages qu'elle avait sur les poignets mais aussi sur le dos de ses mains. Elle étira le nœud de sa cravate et fit doucement sauter plusieurs boutons de sa chemise avant de se rapprocher de Regina qui attendait, aussi droite que possible, au milieu de la pièce sans ne savoir quoi faire. Elle sourit amoureusement et lui tendit la main.

« M'accorderais-tu cette danse mon amour ? » Lança-t-elle tout bas.

La brune accepta volontiers en souriant de toutes ses dents, elle déposa sa main dans celle de sa belle blonde avant de venir nouer ses bras derrière la nuque de celle-ci pour rapprocher au plus près leurs deux corps. Presque par automatisme, Emma posa délicatement ses mains dans le bas du dos de Regina qui, cette fois-ci, ne se tendit pas, au contraire, son sourire s'agrandit et elle se laissa complètement aller dans les bras de la jeune femme jusqu'à poser sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant doucement. Elle en profita pour respirer profondément le léger parfum à la cannelle de sa petite amie puis, elle ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres de celle-ci se poser, à de nombreuses reprises, sur la base de sa nuque, juste en dessous de son oreille droite. Elles restèrent dans cette position, blottie l'une contre l'autre, pendant de longues minutes, balançant doucement leurs deux corps en parfaite harmonie, sans se soucier des différentes musiques qui défilaient en fond dans la chambre d'hôtel.

« Tout va bien ? » Souffla doucement Emma en serrant la brune au plus près de son cœur.

« Parfaitement bien. » Soupira Regina tout bas pour ne pas briser leur petite bulle de bonheur.

Doucement, délicatement, la brune fit glisser sa main de la nuque de la blonde à son torse, elle tira légèrement sur sa chemise ouverte et posa sa main à plat sur sa peau si douce et si chaude, juste au-dessus de son cœur battant. Elles continuèrent de se balancer silencieusement, de droite à gauche, alors que la musique avait à présent cessé. Regina ouvrit les yeux et releva le visage, de sa main libre, elle vint retracer les traits de sa petite amie en l'observant, l'admirant, tendrement puis, elle la posa sur la joue de celle-ci tout en agrippant sa cravate défaite de son autre main pour la rapprocher encore plus de son corps – si cela était possible évidement. Elle l'attira à elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en soupirant doucement, n'ayant aucune résistance, elle glissa sa langue dans la bouche d'Emma pour entamer une légère danse sensuelle. Elles s'embrassèrent amoureusement en laissant échapper quelques soupire de temps à autres, doucement les mains de la blonde glissèrent du milieu du dos de Regina jusqu'à ses hanches qu'elle caressa délicatement avant de les poser sur son postérieur. Ne voyant aucune barrière, aucun geste de refus, elle les caressa doucement avant de très légèrement les malaxer ce qui fit soupirer de plaisir sa belle brune pendant leur baiser. Les secondes passèrent, le baiser prit de l'intensité en devenant bien plus sensuel et la chaleur grimpa très rapidement dans la chambre. Lentement, Emma posa ses mains sur les hanches de Regina et la fit reculer, les jambes de la brune butèrent contre le lit, l'obligeant à s'asseoir pour ne pas lourdement tomber dessus. La blonde la chevaucha sans perdre une seule seconde, s'asseyant correctement à califourchon sur ses cuisses sans ne jamais rompre leur baiser qui devenait de plus en plus fiévreux. Rapidement, Regina tira sur la cravate, la dénouant entièrement pour l'envoyer valser au plus loin sans y faire très attention. Elle s'attaqua rapidement à la chemise que portait la blonde et prit tout son temps pour détacher chaque bouton, un à un, avant de la retirer et de la faire rejoindre la cravate qui reposait un peu plus loin du lit, sur le sol. Emma se retrouva à présent seulement couverte de son soutient gorge mais elle ne se sentit pas plus gêné que cela, au contraire, elle savait qu'elle était une belle femme, elle savait qu'elle avait un beau corps, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi complexer mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire amoureusement en constatant que sa petite amie reluquer sa poitrine simplement couverte de dentelle rouge. Elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux bruns ce qui ramena Regina à la réalité, elle releva alors le regard et rougit légèrement en voyant la blonde en train de l'admirer tendrement.

« Tout va bien ? » Questionna Emma en glissa sa main sur sa joue à présent complètement rouge en fronçant des sourcils.

« Oui… bien sûr que oui… » Souffla la brune sans pour autant oser la regarder.

« Tu sais, on peut aussi aller dormir si tu le souhaites. On est obligé de rien, rien du tout. On a passé une merveilleuse soirée, je n'aurais jamais pu rêver d'avoir autant. » Assura la chanteuse en frottant délicatement leurs nez.

« Non ! Je veux. J'en ai envie. J'ai envie de toi Emma Swan. » Avoua Regina en relevant le visage pour la regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Emma la regarda intensément, voulant être certaine que sa petite amie était d'accord et qu'elle ne voulait pas faire ça seulement pour lui faire plaisir. En la voyant sourire amoureusement, elle soupira légèrement et revint, lentement, prendre possession de ses lèvres qui lui faisait tant envie. D'un rapide et vif geste du bras, elle envoya valser tous les pétales de rose au loin, les éparpillant au sol, et allongea délicatement sa petite amie sur le lit. Elle glissa son bras dans le dos de la brune pour l'aider à légèrement remonter sur le matelas afin de ne plus avoir les jambes dans le vide. Elle glissa doucement son visage dans le cou de Regina et déposa de léger baiser sur tout le long en laissant ses dents maltraiter certaines parties, ici et là, de cette peau pourtant si parfaite. Elle déposa ses deux mains à plat sur le ventre plat de sa belle brune, toujours habillée de sa robe de bal, et descendit ses baisers sur la clavicule droite de celle-ci puis sur l'avantageux décolleté qu'offrait le corset de la robe. Ses baisers restèrent sages durant de longue minute, elle ne voulait en aucun cas brusquer Regina au contraire, elle voulait la mettre à l'aise, la détendre, lui montrer qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance pour se moment si important pour elles deux. Doucement, elle mêla sa langue à ses baiser et laissa de légères trainées mouillées sur le haut de cette magnifique poitrine qui lui faisait tant envie. Elle finit par relever le visage et observa attentivement, amoureusement, la belle brune allongée en dessous d'elle qui avait fermé les yeux pour se laisser emporter par le désir qui grandissait en elle.

« Je peux ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement pour être certaine que sa petite amie était sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle avant d'aller plus loin.

Regina garda les yeux fermés mais hocha frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas pour silencieusement lui donner son accord. Emma aurait préférée qu'elle le lui dise clairement, qu'elle exprime son consentement oralement pour être sûre mais en voyant à quel point les traits du visage de la brune rayonnait de bien-être, de plaisir, elle se rassura en se disant que si jamais elle venait à aller trop loin ou trop rapidement, si jamais elle venait à dépasser les limites du respectable, Regina le lui dirait sans aucune hésitation. Elle vint poser, le plus doucement possible, ses lèvres sur l'épaule gauche de la jeune femme et fit glisser, avec une délicatesse charmeuse, les bretelles qui retenaient la robe. Elle glissa ensuite sa main dans le dos de sa petite amie, la forçant à se cambre légèrement contre son propre corps, et glissa la fermeture le plus bas possible. Délicatement, elle tira sur la robe pour libérer la poitrine de la brune. Emma eut l'agréable surprise de constater que sa belle Regina n'avait pas vu l'utilité de mettre un quelconque soutien-gorge tant son corset était serré. Elle adora admirer pendant de longues secondes ses si beaux seins dénudés avant de venir retracer leur contour, en frôlant sensuellement sa peau du bout des doigts, ce qui lui provoqua une douce chair de poule qui lui arracha un léger gémissement de plaisir.

« Emma… s'il te plait, ne joue pas… » Supplia presque Regina en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inferieur.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la blonde qui déposa un nouveau baiser sur les pulpeuses lèvres rouges de sa petite amie er s'occupa enfin de sa divine poitrine avant de consacrer l'entièreté de son attention à tous son corps qu'elle aima pendant de très longues heures d'amour et de plaisir purement charnel.


	5. Partie 5

Emma se réveilla se matin en sentant le corps blotti contre elle bouger, doucement elle ouvrit les yeux et son cœur rata un battement en voyant Regina encore endormie, la tête sur son épaule, la bouche très légèrement ouverte, les cheveux éparpillée autour de son visage, un bras autour de sa taille et une cuisse par-dessus ses jambes. Elle était tellement belle lorsqu'elle dormait, elle paraissait si sereine, si paisible. Elle remonta la couverture sur le corps nu de sa petite amie et enroula doucement ses bras autour de ses hanches, pour la tenir au plus près d'elle. La blonde se sentait tellement heureuse depuis hier soir, depuis qu'elle avait enfin pu prendre sa petite amie dans ses bras, l'embrasser librement, lui tenir la main dans la rue comme n'importe quel couple, l'admirer enfin en vrai et non à travers un écran. Pour rien au monde, elle ne voulait que cela cesse, elle voulait rester près d'elle tous les jours de sa misérable vie mais elle savait que cela était parfaitement impossible. Regina allait entrer à la fac en septembre et elle, elle allait devoir reprendre la route des studios pour recommencer à travailler parce que ne soyons pas fou, elle ne savait rien faire d'autre que chanter. Elle avait la chance de vivre de sa passion depuis ses quatorze ans, depuis que l'une de ses familles d'accueils l'avait inscrite à un concours pour la voir se ridiculiser devant tout le monde mais que finalement, à l'étonnement de tous, elle avait gagné haut la main. Immédiatement après, elle avait signé un contrat avec son agent puis son producteur, elle s'était émancipée et était entrée dans la vie active. Elle avait tout de même continué ses cours par correspondance, elle avait un professeur particulier rien que pour elle, il venait chez elle quand elle bossait en studio et la suivait de près pendant ses tournées pour lui donner, au minimum, trois heures de cours par jours. Malgré ça, elle savait bien qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps si elle décidait d'entrer à la fac elle aussi, rester assise sur une chaise pendant des heures n'était pas du tout une chose qu'elle aimait particulièrement, elle avait besoin de bouger, d'aller au contact des autres, de pouvoir s'exprimer librement. S'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimée l'école. Elle soupira doucement en se disant que dans quelques temps tout cela serait terminée mais elle décida d'en profiter un maximum tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Elle resserra un peu plus ses bras autour du corps nu de sa petite amie et observa amoureusement les traits endormis de son si doux visage. Elle resta là, à contempler Regina, pendant de longues minutes avant d'entendre son téléphone vibrer un peu plus loin, elle tendit le bras pour l'attraper et constata que son agent Greg Mendell tentait de la joindre pour la quatrième fois. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Regina et rejeta le nouvel appel, elle était auprès de sa petite amie et comptait bien en profiter un maximum. Elle soupira doucement en voyant l'heure et se dit qu'elle devait vraiment réveiller la brune si elles ne voulaient pas arriver en retard au rendez-vous fixé par le père de celle-ci.

« Mon amour… » Souffla-t-elle en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Regina marmonna légèrement dans son sommeil et se blottit un peu plus contre la blonde, refusant de se réveiller. Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire et elle déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur son épaule en laissant sa main caresser sa colonne vertébrale de haut en bas.

« Encore cinq minutes… » Lâcha la brune en enfouissant un peu plus son visage dans le creux de son cou.

« On va finir par être en retard. » Prévint la blonde en souriant à son air grognon.

« Je te déteste. » Marmonna-t-elle en ouvrant finalement les yeux.

« Sottise, tu m'aimes de tout ton cœur mon amour. » Taquina Emma en lui embrassant chastement les lèvres.

La blonde quitta le lit et sourit aux cadavres de pétales qui jonchaient le sol, elle se glissa dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche en laissant sa petite amie émerger totalement de son sommeil. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avec de sentir deux bras lui encercler la taille et un corps se coller contre le sien. Elles se douchèrent rapidement en échangeant de brulant baiser sous l'eau chaude et s'habillèrent. Evidemment, n'ayant aucuns habits de rechange, Regina piqua une chemise et un pantalon dans la valise d'Emma qui reposait au pied du lit. La blonde profita d'ailleurs du temps que mettait Regina à se maquiller pour ranger la chambre et ramasser tous les pétales de roses qu'elle avait rapidement envoyée valser la veille. Elle rangea ses affaires dans sa valise et vérifia attentivement qu'elle n'avait rien oublié avant de quitter la chambre avec sa petite amie. Main dans la main, elles descendirent à l'accueil de l'hôtel, rendirent le badge de la chambre, souhaitèrent en souriant une bonne journée à la réceptionniste et prirent l'ascenseur pour rejoindre la voiture avec laquelle elles étaient venu jusque-là, la veille au soir. Emma jeta presque son sac dans le coffre de sa voiture en entendant son téléphone vibrer, elle l'attrapa, grogna légèrement en voyant le nom de son agent s'afficher et le laissa sonner sans prendre la peine de rejeter l'appel cette fois-ci. Regina fronça les sourcils en la voyant faire et entra à son tour dans le véhicule.

« Qui t'a appelé ? » Se risqua-t-elle doucement pour ne pas brusquer sa petite amie.

« Personne. » Fit la blonde en mettant le contact.

« Emma… » Souffla Regina en la regardant.

« Ce n'est personne d'important mon amour, pour le moment tu es la seule qui compte. » Informa la chanteuse en quittant le parking.

La brune était plus ou moins ravi de cette réponse, elle voulait savoir qui essayait d'appeler Emma depuis ce matin car elle avait bien entendu le téléphone sonner une bonne vingtaine de fois pendant qu'elles se douchaient et s'habillaient mais elle n'avait simplement rien dit, ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans la vie de la blonde mais sa curiosité avait été piquée à vif en la voyant presque grogner devant son smartphone. Elle était ravie de savoir qu'elle était une priorité pour sa petite amie mais elle avait tout de même se besoin de savoir qui tentait de la joindre, juste pour être certaine que personne n'allait venir lui retirer sa belle blonde aussi rapidement. Regina soupira doucement et s'enfonça dans son siège en soupirant légèrement. Emma enclencha la radio pour briser le silence pesant qui régnait dans la voiture et reposa sa main sur la cuisse de la brune où elle reprit ses douces caresses avec son pouce. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent totalement silencieuses, aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne savaient quoi dire. Si Regina tentait de soutirer des informations à Emma, elles allaient se disputer alors elle préféra rester silencieuse pour ne pas détruire, gâcher le si beau moment qu'elles passaient ensemble depuis la soirée de la veille. Car oui, avec l'entêtement profond dont Emma était capable de faire preuve et le caractère de feu de Regina, une dispute pouvait éclater à tout moment entre elles et aucune des deux ne le voulaient. Le téléphone portable continuait de sonner dans la poche du pantalon d'Emma ce qui commençait vraiment à agacer la brune qui finit par attraper son propre smartphone et enfoncer ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre. Elle regardait la route défilait par la fenêtre en tentant de calmer sa jalousie qui grandissait rapidement à l'intérieur d'elle mais même les caresses de sa petite amie sur sa jambe n'y parvinrent pas. Qui était donc cette personne qui tentait de parler avec Emma ? Était-ce une fille ? Pourquoi l'appelait-elle à cette heure-ci de la journée ? En voyant que personne ne répondait, pourquoi cette personne-là continuait d'harceler sa petite amie ? Si ça avait été important, Emma n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à répondre, alors pourquoi ne lâchait-elle pas l'affaire ? Finalement, au bout de très longues minutes de routes, elles arrivèrent enfin devant le petit restaurant de Granny et, en voyant la voiture de son père garée un peu plus loin, Regina sauta hors de la voiture, rangea son téléphone et entra dans le seul diner de la petite ville. Sans perdre une seule seconde, elle se jeta presque au cou de son père pour le remercier de sa surprise pendant qu'Emma saluait beaucoup plus timidement la sœur et la mère Mills.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » Lança la propriétaire en souriant à la belle blonde.

« Vous avez des beignets aux pommes ? » Demanda doucement Emma, Granny hocha la tête en souriant et sortit son calpin pour rapidement noter la commande. « Du coup, un cappuccino, avec très peu de mousse de lait, Regina n'aime pas vraiment ça et pas d'ajout en sucre surtout, deux beignets aux pommes et un chocolat chaud, avec un peu de cannelle s'il-vous-plait. » Sourit-elle à la vieille dame.

« Elle sait comment tu aimes ton cappuccino. » Souffla Zelena en regardant sa sœur.

« Em'… Granny sait très bien comment j'aime ma boisson chaude. » Souligna Regina en embrassant la joue de la vieille dame.

Les joues de la blonde virèrent aux rouges et elle s'excusa en se frottant nerveusement la nuque ce qui fit doucement rire la propriétaire des lieux qui repartit derrière le comptoir. Emma laissa sa petite amie s'asseoir à côté de son père et s'assit à côté d'elle, au bout de la banquette, juste en face de Zelena. Elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et leva les yeux au ciel en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Regina qui s'était tendu en sentant, elle aussi, la vibration.

« Vous pouvez répondre. » Souffla Cora en la fixant du regard.

« Ce n'est rien d'important, ils peuvent attendre. » Assura la blonde.

« Alors ? Votre soirée s'est bien passée ? Vous avez fait quoi ? Balance des détails petite sœur ! » Imposa Zelena en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« On est allée à la fête foraine de la ville d'à côté, on y a passé un très bon moment et Emma m'a gagné une peluche, qui est toujours sa la voiture. » Répondit Regina avec un sourire éblouissant.

Henry se pencha légèrement et lança un grand sourire à la blonde qui le lui rendit rapidement. Granny revint avec les boissons demandées et posa un beignet devant Emma et Regina en plus de leur tasse bien chaude mais la blonde attrapa la viennoiserie et la glissa rapidement vers sa petite amie en lui lançant un léger clin d'œil en souriant. Ils prirent leur déjeuner tous ensemble en déjeunant tranquillement ce qui eut pour effet de mettre la jeune chanteuse après de cette famille. Pendant quelques secondes, elle beugua en regardant sa petite amie qui souriait en répondant aux piques de sa sœur ainée par d'autres piques. Elle l'admira et son cœur fondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle voulait pouvoir voir ce genre de scène chaque jour. Elle voulait pouvoir assister au bonheur de Regina, elle voulait pleinement en faire partie et pas seulement par des messages. Elle discutait avec la famille de celle-ci depuis quelques minutes et se retrouvait déjà à taquiner Zelena qui se faisait une immense joie de l'embêter. Emma remarqua bien le regard tendre que Cora posait sur elle de temps à autres, le même regard qu'elle posait sur ses deux petites filles. Personne ne l'avait regardé avec autant de bienveillance depuis de longues années, elle était même incapable de dire la dernière fois que cela était arrivée. En sentant son téléphone vibrer à nouveau dans la poche de son pantalon, elle sursauta légèrement et accepta cette fois-ci l'appel.

« Je reviens tout de suite. » Assura-t-elle en embrassant le front de Regina qui soupira doucement.

Emma quitta rapidement le restaurant, téléphone à l'oreille, sous le regard triste de sa petite amie qui ne savait pas quoi dire à sa famille. Henry relança la conversation pour occuper sa femme et sa deuxième fille pendant que la brune touillait nerveusement sa cuillère dans sa tasse sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Elle était bien trop loin de la porte pour pouvoir entendre les paroles de la blonde mais grâce à la vitre, elle pouvait voir ses lèvres bouger qu'elle faisait les cents pas.

« Peut-être qu'elle est en train de draguer une autre de ses fans. » Lança simplement Zelena qui avait envie de taquiner sa sœur.

« Arrête donc de dire des bêtises ! » Souffla Cora en fusillant sa fille ainée du regard.

Le cœur de Regina se compressa dans sa poitrine même si elle savait qu'Emma ne lui ferait jamais une chose pareille et que cette stupide rousse qui lui servait de sœur voulait juste l'emmerder. Elle sentit la main de son père se poser sur son bras et se força à lui sourire malgré les picotements à l'intérieur de son organe vital. Les minutes défilèrent, un silence de mort pesait autour de la table depuis que Zelena avait ouvert la bouche et maintenant, toute la famille regardait la blonde à travers la fenêtre. Emma revint finalement dans le diner, elle éteignit son téléphone et soupira doucement en passant sa main sur son visage. Immédiatement, elle sentit les regards de la famille de sa petite amie sur elle et grimaça légèrement en s'approchant d'eux.

« Quand est-ce que tu repars ? » Lança simplement la brune sans la regarder, espérant secrètement que les appels qu'elle recevaient depuis le matin même étaient pour sa carrière et non d'ordre plus personnel.

« Il faut bien que je rentre chez moi, tôt ou tard. » Souffla-t-elle.

« Quand est-ce que tu repars pour reprendre ta tournée ? » Rectifia la jeune Mills en contractant sa mâchoire.

« Jamais. » Fit simplement Emma.

Regina releva le visage en fronçant les sourcils, comme toutes les personnes autour de la table. La blonde sourit doucement, se rassit à sa place et embrassa tendrement la joue de sa petite amie.

« Les deux dates de ma tournée que j'ai annulée sont définitivement annulées, les billets vont être remboursée et je ne veux plus en entendre parler même si mon agent pense que c'est une grave erreur. D'ailleurs, il pense que toutes mes décisions sont de grosse erreur. » Sourit-elle en attrapant les mains de Regina dans les siennes.

« Quelles décisions ? » Demanda doucement Henry en l'observant.

« Celle d'arrêter le chant, ça a été un échappatoire pour moi à une époque mais aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression de personnellement ne plus rien avoir à dire. Je peux tout de même continuer à écrire et composer pour d'autre chanteur, et ça, je peux très bien le faire de mon appartement à Boston. J'ai besoin de redevenir quelqu'un de normal, quelqu'un qui ne se fait pas arrêter à chaque coin de rue pour une photo ou un autographe. J'ai besoin de pouvoir me mêler à foule et disparaitre. J'ai besoin de me sentir comme hier soir, libre de mes faits et gestes, libre d'être la personne que je veux être. » Apprit Emma avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson qui était à présent froide.

« Pourquoi tu fais une chose pareille ? Tu ne risques pas de le regretter ? » Souffla Regina en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

« Tu vas entrer à la fac de Boston, j'y serais bien allez aussi mais comme je ne sais strictement rien faire d'autre que de la musique, je continuerais d'écrire pour d'autre, ce ne sera pas une première. Comme ça, on pourra passer du temps ensemble, se voir pendant tes pauses et les jours où tu seras libre. Je continuerais de vivre de ma passion, les gens finiront par m'oublier petit à petit et tout ira parfaitement bien. » Expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

« Je ne veux pas être la cause de ton abandon de la musique. » Imposa la brune d'une voix ferme.

« Je n'abandonne rien, je travaillerais seulement dans l'ombre. Tu n'en n'es pas la cause, mon amour pour toi en est la raison. » Souffla la blonde en la couvant du regard.

Le cœur de Regina explosa dans sa poitrine et elle se jeta presque sur les lèvres de sa petite amie sous le regard tendre de sa famille qui étaient plus que ravi de revoir la brune sourire pour de vrai. Finalement, ils terminèrent de déjeuner en discutant tranquillement, les uns avec les autres. Evidemment, Ruby ne put se retenir plus longtemps et harcela Emma pour avoir une photo et un autographe de sa part, prétextant qu'elle le méritait amplement en tant que meilleure amie de Regina. Elle s'excusa donc, se leva et prit ladite photo en souriant avant de signer l'autographe tant demandé, elle assura à la famille de sa petite amie que ce serait le seul qu'elle signerait aujourd'hui, rendit la photo à la serveuse et embrassa doucement la tempe de sa petite amie en se rasseyant. Regina ne put s'empêcher de fusiller du regard un groupe de fille de son lycée, elles étaient assises un peu plus loin et n'essayaient d'attirer l'attention de la jeune chanteuse depuis un long moment, espérant recevoir un regard de sa part voir même un doux sourire mais Emma ne faisait pas attention à elles, elle n'y avait que Regina qui comptait. Emma du débattre pendant de longues minutes avec sa belle-mère pour payer le petit déjeuner et ils sortirent tous ensemble du petit restaurant, toujours sans adresser un quelconque regard aux personnes qui les entouraient et les observaient avec attention. Main dans la main, la blonde guida sa petite amie jusqu'à sa voiture et lui ouvrit la portière en souriant, elle s'installa ensuite derrière le volant et suivit la voiture du père de Regina jusqu'au manoir de la famille Mills.

« Tu vas vraiment rester ? Abandonner ton rêve pour moi ? » Souffla la brune qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire.

« Je n'abandonne rien du tout, je vais continuer ma passion comme avant, la seule différence est que je ne serais pas sur le devant de la scène mais dans mon appartement. » Répondit Emma en portant sa main à ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser.

L'avenir allait être incertain, la blonde le savait pertinemment mais elle était certaine de sa décision, elle voulait une vie calme et posée auprès de Regina qui était, elle le savait au plus profond de son coeur, son véritable amour, son seul et unique amour.

FIN.


End file.
